Grey
Grey is a rogue wolf who lives in the Forest region of Coltaria. She is an outcast from the people and usually steals for a living. She is owned by MidnightCollies Appearance General Shes got the typical coat of a regular wolf. She's mostly light grey in colour, with her torso and muzzle being white. Her eyes are ice blue. Attire Like most inhabitants of the forest region, she wears brown clothes. She's usually always wearing the same tattered short brown dress, which she has accessorised with animal teeth and other bits and pieces. She usually carries around two machetes which she's very skilled with. Personality Grey is about the most serious hunter you could meet. Her only instinct, survival. She she'll do whatever's necessary to ensure hers. She rarely interacts with any of the tribes or clans in the regions and prefers to keep to herself. She finds friendships to be way to risky, and when it comes down it, you can't trust anyone. Like most rogues Grey is extremely untrustworthy and finds no shame in betraying anyone. Bio Grey was born into a small tribe of wolves in the forest region. Her family was extremely close and put great trust each other. Her father though always did seem to be hiding something. When Grey was seven years old her father betrayed their family and attacked and killed her mother and other relatives. Grey ran from her home and climbed up a tree before her deranged father could get to her. He ran off and was never see again. After that incident she relocated and was accepted into another small wolf tribe. As she grew, the members began to trust her more and more until one of them finally began to tell her all the merciless things they had done. Including bribing the father of another tribe to kill his family. When Grey realised that the family they told her about was hers, she killed all the tribes chief without hesitation and abandoned that tribe, living and surviving on her own in the forest. She now steals from the other tribes and hunts to survive. She vows to one day find her father and avenge her families deaths. Abilities Sword Fighting: From a young age Grey has been extremely skilled with a blade of any type and provides a formidable aponannt to anyone who dare challenge her. It's very unlikely for her to lose sword fights, unless she's distracted or caught off guard. more to come.... Trivia * Shes not overly fond of killing others, but doesn't mind doing it if she has to. If she's threatened or challenged she'll kill without hesitation. * Countless thugs have offered her large su,s of money to be their personal assassin/henchman. Grey refuses each time, since money has no value to her really. * She can be compassionate, but it would take a great deal to get her soft side to surface. The last people she was ever kind to was her mother and the elder of the tribe who's chief she murdered. * She has a few weaknesses, but water is her biggest one by far. Grey has no swimming skills and is hopelessly scared when it comes to water. * Category:Anthros Category:Coltarian Category:Mammals Category:Wolves Category:Wolf Category:Female Wolf Category:Female Category:Females Category:Rogues Category:Hunter Category:Thief Category:Female Antagonist Category:Anatagonist Category:Forest Region inhabitant